roblox_magic_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Training Wiki
List of Spells ''' ‣ This page contains the entire list of spells, curses and charms in alphabetical order. As of January 2020, there are '''60'' castable spells.' The Elder Wand is '''3 times stronger' than a normal wand, therefore most spells may be casted three times. (Any person that writes a fake spell is sad and salty because they didn't receive an invitation to Hogwarts.) A ''' '''Aboleo ‣ Casts a blue beam that destroys shields created by Protego (1 hit) or Protego Totalum (3 hits). Can be casted 3 times with a normal wand''' (9 times with an elder wand). '''Accio ‣ Brings a dropped object such as a wand to the caster. Ascendio ' ‣ When casted, this shoots the caster upward into the air and may be used to reach high places. '''Avada Kedavra ' ‣ Also known as the Killing Curse, it casts a green beam that causes instantaneous death. '''(With the Elder Wand, this spell may be casted three times.) 'Alarte Ascendare' ‣ Throws the victim upwards violently. Can cause fall damage. 'Appa / Apparate' ‣ Teleports the caster to the place clicked almost instantly. B ' '''Baubillious ' ‣ Fires ten light yellowish-green beams '''(thirty for Elder Wand) that deals low damage. Bombarda ' ‣ When casted, it launches a red beam and creates a large explosion on the place of impact. '''C ' 'Calvorio ' ‣ Removes the hair of the victim until its next death or reset. 'Carpe Retractum ' ‣ Shoots a red beam which pulls the target towards the caster. 'Confringo ' ‣ Fires a large fireball that causes a small explosion. (Anybody in the area will be set on fire and will be launched a slight distance.) 'Confundo ' ‣ Fires a blue beam which makes the target unable to control their avatar. 'Crucio ' ‣ Also known as the Cruciatus Curse, it shoots a red beam that will slowly drain the victim's health and cause them to sit repeatedly. 'D ' 'Defodio ' ‣ A red beam that explodes on contact, it will also leave the victim on the floor, unable to move and slowly dying. (The original hit does 25 damage.) 'Deletrius ' ‣ Serving the same purpose as Avada Kedavra, this spell will shoot a purple beam that will disintegrate the victim upon impact. 'Depulso ' ‣ Fires a blue beam which knocks the target back a very long distance. 'Diffindo ' ‣ A green beam (damages slightly) that will remove the effects of Ebublio, Glacius, and other physical detriments. 'Diminuendo ' ‣ Fires a cyan beam that makes people smaller. '''Duro ‣ A light-blue beam that turns the victim into stone for quite a long period of time E ' '''Ebublio ' ‣ Launches a purple beam that will encase the victim in a floating bubble and will slowly drift them upwards and to the direction in which they were fired at for a long period of time. 'Engorgio Skullus ' ‣ Fires a green beam which makes the victim's head larger for a short period of time. 'Episkey ' ‣ Casts three yellow healing beams '''(nine for Elder Wand) that heals your target. Everte Statum ' ‣ Shoots a white beam that throws the target back and deals some damage. '''Expulso ' ‣ Produces immense explosions, this blasts the target apart with three bursts '''(nine for Elder Wand) of blue beams of light. Expelliarmus ' porn '''F ' '''Finite Incantatem ‣ A counter spell that reverses the effects of spells like Duro, Silencio, Ebublio, Obliviate, and'' Obscuro.'' Flare ' ‣ Launches a red beam that can be casted continuously for five times '(fifteen for Elder Wand), causing mild damage. 'Flipendo ' ‣ When casted, it will shoot a beam that will push the victim backwards upon contact. 'G ' 'Geminio ' ‣ Using this on the ground will make a copy of the caster; shooting this on someone else will create a copy of them instead. 'Glacius ' ‣ Fires a blue beam freezing the opponent for some time. 'I ' 'Impedimenta ' ‣ Shoots a blue beam that makes the target unable to move for a long period of time. 'Incarcerous ' ‣ Wraps the victim in ropes and restricts the use of wands, stunning them for some time. 'Incendio ' ‣ Shoots a fiery beam that does medium damage and could also be used to remove the effects of Glacius. '''Infernum ''(Elder Wand exclusive')' ' ‣ Creates a massive orb-like ring of fire around the caster which will follow them around for a few seconds or until the caster unequips their wand. L ' '''Levicorpus ' ‣ Launches a light-green beam that picks up the target by their ankle and hangs them in the air for a period of time. 'Liberacorpus ' ‣ Removes the effect of Levicorpus. 'Locomotor Wibbly ' ‣ Fires an orange beam which makes the target unable to move for a short period of time. 'Lumos ' ‣ Creates a small light source on the caster's wand. '''Lumos Maxima ‣ Similar to Lumos, this creates a medium light source on the caster's wand. 'M ' 'Melofors ' ‣ Replaces the target's head with a pumpkin for a short period of time. '''Morsmordre ''(M.O.D.E exclusive')' ' ‣ A curse used to create the image of a dark skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, which is the symbol of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. The image wont appear if Morsmordre has already been casted recently. Nox ' ‣ Used to extinguish the light created by ''Lumos / Lumos Maxima from the caster's wand. Follow me on roblox TaIwOisGood. 'Obliviate ' ‣ Fires a green beam that makes the target unable to use spells for a short period of time. 'Obscuro ' ‣ Fires a grey-ish black beam that causes the target's screen to go black. 'P ' 'Petrificus Totalus ' ‣ Also known as the Full Body-Bind Curse, it paralyzes the opponent for an extended period of time. 'Protego ' ‣ A charm that protects the caster with a transparent shield that deflects spells for some time. '''Protego Diabolica (''Elder Wand exclusive) ' ‣ Creates a small blue foggy circle around the caster which will turn anyone who walks into it, other than members of M.O.D.E. or friends, to turn into dust. '''Protego Totalum' ‣ Similar to Protego, this spell creates an even larger shield. Pruina Tempestatis (Elder Wand exclusive')' ' ‣ Creates an enormous blue ice ring around the caster which freezes and slowly damages anybody other than the caster in it for a few seconds or until the caster unequips their wand. R ' '''Reducto ' ‣ Fires a white beam which will create a small explosion on impact; if it hits a player, they will take a low amount of damage. '''Relashio ‣ Removes the effects of Incarcerous, and also forces the target to release their grip on their wand. Rennervate ''' ‣ When casted, this lets a stunned person be able to move again. '''Rictusempra ‣ Pushes the target away upon impact, similar to Flipendo. S ' '''Sectumsempra ' ‣ Launches a fast white beam of light that will slash the opponent, cause severe bleeding and leave the target unable to move, slowly perishing. 'Silencio ' ‣ This removes the chat function of the target for a couple of seconds, causing them not to be able to cast spells. 'Stupefy ' ‣ When casted, it stuns the target for a small amount of time. '''T Tarantallegra ' ‣ Causes the target to dance uncontrollably, temporarily removing their ability to move or cast spells. '''Tonitro ' ‣ Shoots a light blue beam which halves the target's health, knocking it backwards and stunning for a short time. 'V ' 'Verdimillious ' ‣ A charm that emits three green sparks '''(nine for Elder Wand) from the wand that do mild damage. Vulnera Sanentur ‣ Heals the target to full health slowly over time and cancels the bleeding effects caused by Crucio, Defodio and Sectumsempra. There had been spells that were integrated into the game in the past, but soon, the developer had realized that most of these spells were so abused in the game that these caused dissatisfaction and annoyance in gameplay, thus these had to be removed. Other spells were removed for unknown reasons: Immobulus ‣ Creates a big burst of blue light which stuns anyone for a few seconds that comes in contact with it besides the caster. Expecto Patronum ‣ Also known as the Patronus Charm, this generates six blue harmless rings of light around the tip of the wand. Serpensortia ‣ Spawns a maximum of six to seven snakes which attack players near to the Vipera Evanesca ' ‣ Used to kill and remove the snakes spawned by ''Serpensortia. 'Wingardium Leviosa ' ‣ Enabled a player to control and float an object such as an apple. '''Bombarda Maxima (''Elder Wand exclusive) ' ‣ Similar to Bombarda, this caused an even greater explosion and instantaneous death to a target upon impact. '''Alohomora ' ‣ Also called the Unlocking Charm, this spell unlocked objects such as doors. 'Protego Maxima ' ‣ Created a much bigger shield than Protego Totalum. 'Fianto Duri ' ‣ A charm that strengthened Protego Maxima, causing the shield to become more durable. 'Repello Inimicum ' ‣ When used together with Fianto Duri and Protego Maxima, this strengthened the shield even more. Category:Browse Category:X Category:Red beam Category:Magic Category:Offensive Spells Category:Defensive Spells Category:Spells Category:Neutral Spells Category:Transportation Spells